1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reversible radiators of the type comprising:                an exchanger of the type constituted by a body with fins and a tubing traversed by a heating or cooling heat transfer fluid;        a means of ventilation designed to draw the ambient air, to force its passage through the exchanger and to eject it, heated or cooled, into the room;        a frame, containing the aforementioned exchanger and the aforementioned means of ventilation, provided with at least one air inlet opening and at least one air outlet opening;        a plate, for storing and distributing calories or frigories, attached to the front wall of the aforementioned frame.        
2. Description of Related Art
Radiators known of the type in question generally have a single exchanger module, one or two fans powered by alternating current and an air outlet which is generally located at the top, bottom and/or sides.
Such devices have disadvantages tied to the fact that:                the fans are large and affect the thickness of the radiators, they are noisy and consume energy;        the thermal efficiency between the drawn air and the exchanger is not optimized;        the lateral air outlet is less efficient than a front air outlet.        
Among the documents of the closest prior art, can be cited:                the document EP1878978 which describes a reversible air conditioner, attached to the ceiling, comprising a temperature adjustment unit containing an exchanger and a ventilation means, a distribution chamber placed at the outlet of the aforementioned unit and a plate, radiant and air permeable, completely closing the aforementioned chamber, realized in a fibrous material;        the document JP11148711 describes an air conditioner comprising two fans arranged side by side, two exchanger modules positioned on each side of the row of fans and two openings positioned on each side of the latter.        